diangelofandomcom-20200214-history
King of Everything/Transcript
This is the transcript for King of Everything. This was written in partnership with Rackliffelikespurple. RB = Rigbybestie RLP = Rackliffelikespurple RB *Ace: Okay, can I show you something? *Di'angelo: YES, YES, YES, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER! *Ace: Did you drink my coffee? *Di'angelo: *eyes wide open* No. *Ace: Okay. Anyway, I found this crown of unlimited power... and under ANY circumstances do you NOT show it to anyone, okay? *Di'angelo: Okay! *Ace: You sure you got it? This could turn our whole world upside down if it got into the wrong hands. *Di'angelo: Got it! *Ace: Sure you're sure? *Di'angelo: *goofy look on face* Absolutely! *Ace: Okay! *takes crown off pedestal* *Di'angelo: I love it! Can I wear it now? *Ace: No! It's dangerous! And, I don't want my only great-grandson to get hurt. *Di'angelo: But, there's oth-- *Ace: They're not important! *silence* *ahem* Anyway, two rules:-- *sees Di' reaching for crown and smacks hand* 1, don't wear the crown and don't SHOW anyone the crown. *Di'angelo: *rubbing hand* Okay... RLP *Di' is walking* Di: What did great-grandpa say again? *Ace: (VO): Wear it, wear it, wear it and feel the power, it's so delicious and succulent, *drooling heard* Uh, I mean, wear it......... *Di: Yeah, that's what he said! *Di bumps into something invisible* Di: What the....? *???: We meet again, eh, Di-jello? *Di: Di-jello..........? Uh, I mean, Erasi, it's you! *Erasi: Good job, Einstein, you deserve a medal. *Erasi appears* *Di: What do you want now? *Erasi: Uh, excuse me, YOU came to ME. The question is, what do YOU want? *Di: Ugh, never mind............ *Erasi notices the crown* Erasi: Watcha got there? *Di: Something called None of your business, manje. *Erasi: I'm a female, sweetie. And, well, it must be my business, you have it out. *Di: Ugh, it's just some crown my great-grandpa gave to me. *Erasi: Oh, Ace? Hm....... may I see? *Di: No, it's mine! *Erasi: Just a little peak? *Di: Ugh, just go away! *Erasi: *angry* You want your crown? Okay, here you go, slave! *puts crown on Di and curses it* RB *Di'angelo: Ha! You didn't do a thing to me yet! *Erasi: It just didn't take effect. *Di'angelo: What? Take what effect? *Erasi: You'll see. Anyway, I'll be off. *Di'angelo: Of course! You're a coward! You couldn't handle all this manliness! Wow... I feel funny... *Elsewhere* *Domino: I wonder what Di' and Ace are doing. *Sandie: Eh, knowing those two, it's something crazy. *Rico: What if it's something dangerous with something that can kill us all if it get in the wrong hands?! *Everyone looks at Rico like he's crazy, then bursts out in laughter* *Domino: That's insane. What could Ace POSSIBLY find that's THAT powerful? *Sandie: Oh, Rico, you and your wild imagination... *Rico: No one listens to me until it's too late... *walks away* *Malti: What if they're going to find some rare dresses and fashions that haven't been seen in centuries? *Clover: Oh, please. They're boys. They'd go after JEWELS of some sort. *Malti: All you think about is jewels. >.> *Clover: Hey, is there anyone here who DOESN'T like jewels? *Everyone looks away* *Clover: Sigh... you guys have no taste! Come on Sparki. We're going somewhere AWAY from these losers. *Sparki: Uhh... I gotta go. *tags behind her* *Randy: *quietly* What a sheep. *Sparki: Randy, come on! *Randy: Coming! *runs after him* *Domino: Why are we friends with them again? *Everyone shrugs* RLP *Cuts back to Di* *Di: Ugh, why am I getting a headache? *Little Girl: Hi, mister! Would you mind getting some nice cookies? We're orphans and we need the money to keep the house up......... *Di: (evil voice): GO AWAY! *Little Girl: Meanie! *kicks him in the crotch* *Little Girl runs away* *Di: Ugh, what's going on with me......? I..... (eye turns red) feel............ (other eye turns red) (is quiet for a second)........... EVIL! MUHAHAHAHHAHHAH! From this point on, I shall be called............ KING OF EVERYTHING! *Erasi is on a couch and watching this on a screen* *Erasi: Soaps got nothing on this! Wait, I wanted him to be my slave, not a king. Eh. *eats popcorn* *Cuts back to Di (now KOE)* KOE: Yes........... the Di'angelo we once all knew is now gone........ KING OF EVERYTHING IS IN CHARGE NOW BABY! Hm........... but with a new name, needs a new body. I can't be pudgy, have stubby legs and no breeze in this hunk of junk. Hm. *cuts to him on his throne* KOE: Sigh..... I wish I had a new body......... *Suddenly shapeshifts into a muscular man wearing average muscular clothes* KOE: What the........ YES! This crown somehow has the ability to make me shapeshift into what I desire! This is perfect! *looks down and sees pants* NOOOOOOOOO my manhood! I miss find out a way to be free.......... *Malti and Riggles walk in* *Malti: Di? Di? Where is he? I haven't seen him in a while............ *Riggles: Maybe he's eating mud! *Malti: Hm.......... *They walk in* *KOE's trying to rip the clothes off, and successfully does, now only showing his backside and butt* KOE: YES! NOW I HAVE A BREEZE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE! Oooooh......... I feel it getting stronger.......... YES, YES, GET STRONGER AND BE FREE! I think I just started a beautiful friendship........ *Malti's staring* *Riggles: Can I play with it? Aunt Malti? Aunt Malti.........? RB *Erasi: *stares intently at screen* Oh my... *KOE: Ahhh... this is wonderful. Free breeze, ultimate power, and... Malti? Malti, well... this is surprising. *Malti: *still standing there, in awe* *Riggles: Big brother, what is that? *KOE: What the--- Riggles, stop looking at my...*under breath* actually, scarring her for life might be a good thing... *normally* it's my manhood. Take a good long look at it! *Malti: *covers Riggles eyes and keeps staring* *KOE: Malti, how about you and me ditch the kid and go do something together? *Malti: *monotonous* Sure. *KOE: Great! And, you can keep looking at all of my beauty along the way! *Malti: Okay... *Riggles: Where are you two going? I want to go too! *KOE: How about this, you go home and buzz off? *Riggles: But, I like going everywhere with you! *KOE: *mocks her* That's why I don't like dealing with you. You're an annoying pest! Don't you have a trash can to dig around in? *balls up paper and throws it at her head* Man, I LOVE being evil! *walks off with Malti* RLP *Riggles: Big brother...........? *Erasi: (drooling buckets): Let me go.... "check" up on him............ *Cut back to KOE and Malti* *KOE: Do you like my manhood? *Malti: Yes. *KOE: Good, 'cause I plan to make it bigger soon! *Malti: Okay. *Erasi suddenly appears* *KOE: Oh, what do you want now? *Erasi stares* *Erasi: Uh....... *KOE: Well.....? *Erasi: May I smell it? *KOE: Oh for dog's sake......... *takes crown off head and puts it on crotch* *Erasi: Wait, huh, why did I come here again? *KOE: Ugh, get a life and stop following me! *Pushes her* *Erasi: I created a monster.......... a sexy monster who has a very good anatomy........... mm......... I MUST CONTINUE WATCHING! *Speedily goes back to her couch and TV* *KOE: Ugh........ hm, this crown feels pretty good down there........... whoa, I feel it growing! I should wear it down there more often! *Malti: Okay. *KOE: Girls, gentleman, meet your new friend..... I LOVE THIS BODY! *Malti: Okay. *KOE: Let's have fun, shall we? *Malti: Okay. *They walk* RB *They get to town square* *Every girl there drops what she's doing and stares* *KOE: Seems I'm attracting a lot of attention. Time to give the ladies what they're waiting for. *does halfway split, allowing the crown to be seen betwixt his legs* *All of the girls faint* *KOE: For once in my life, I'm actually sexy to girls! I don't know why my great-grandad didn't show me this crown EARLIER! *boys start getting jealous* *Dog: Hey, what do you think you're doing coming here and stealing all of our girls?! *KOE: Does it matter? You're not impressing them. *Dog: That's it! *punches him* *KOE: *sarcastically* Oww... that hurt. But, this'll hurt more! *grabs dog and tosses him at passing plane* (he survived, thank goodness) Now, anyone else want to tangle with me? *All the others shake their heads* *KOE: Thought so. Welp, it got boring 'round here, let's go to the beach. *Malti: Okay. *They leave* *Domino: *catches a glimpse of them* Is that... Di'angelo? RLP *Domino: Either that, or she's cheatin' on him? Nah, must've just been my mind...... *Cut back to KOE and Malti* *KOE: I love this crown down here and all, but I think it's time to show the ladies all the hard work its done. *Malti: Okay. *KOE: (takes it off): Don't worry guys, it'll be back on there soon. Hey, ladies! *does muscle exercises* Ah, sexy, am I right? *Girls all cheer* *Guy: This dude is a plague for us guys. We gotta take care of 'em. *KOE: I don't think so. *Easily beats them up* *KOE: Man, this body's awesome! Maybe I should make this my permanent body! *Malti: Okay. *KOE: Alright, I'll do it! *puts crown back on crotch* Ah, this is the best body ever! Let's go home, Malti, I want us to enjoy my new body! *Malti: Okay. *They walk home* *Cut to them home* *He's sitting on his throne* *KOE: Ah, this is comfy when you're naked! *Malti: Uh, Di.... *KOE: DI'ANGELO IS DEAD! KING OF EVERYTHING'S NEW MUSCULAR BODY'S HERE NOW! *Malti: Can you take that crown off? It's just us. *KOE: Nah, it's making it more powerful, and more power equals more of it, which you want, right? *Malti: Okay. *KOE: There's NO way I'm going back to that old fat body now! *Erasi: (watching): Yes, keep the body! So it shall be mine! *Malti: Well, I kinda looked your old body........ *KOE: Did I ask your opinion? *Malti: No........ *KOE: Just shut up and say "Okay", okay? If you do, you get this.......... *taps on crown* *Malti: Okay. *KOE: Good girl. Now make this man some cookies! He needs food to make it grow even more! *Malti: Okay. *Erasi: What a delicious monster I've made! I can't wait to smell it! I bet it smells like lavender! *KOE: Ah, this crown fits like a glove! I LOVE my new life! RB *Rose: *talking to Cherry* OMG, did you hear about Malti cheating on Di'angelo? *Domino: *walking by* Wait, how'd you know about that? *Cherry: I dunno. News guy got it somehow. *Domino: Scoop. I shoulda known. *Scoop pops out of bush near them* *Scoop: *fast-paced 50's Brooklyn accent* Sorry there Dom ol' buddy, but I gotta put the food on the table, you know how it is. *Domino: Rumors don't do anything but mess up people's lives! *Scoop: Like I said, it'd my job to get the news to the printer and get the paycheck! *hides back in bushes* *Domino: It's not news! And, who said she's cheating on him? Maybe they're just... hanging out. *Cherry: Uh-uh, that look in her eyes, she's in LOVE with him. *Domino: Okay, that narrows it down. I have to figure out where they went. *Scoop: *pops back up* BREAKING NEWS! They're at his house. *Domino: Thanks. And, are you part groundhog or something? *Scoop: Mom did know this groundhog earlier in her life, who knows? Reporter out! *leaves* *Domino: Am I the only sane one in this town? *Goes to Di's house* *Domino: *knocks, then opens door* Hello? *KOE: Oh Dog, the bucket of lard is here. *Domino: Di'angelo? How are you like that? *looks down at cluttered floor* What the... your house is a mess! This is unlike you! *KOE: Eh, goody-good me was the OCD-addict. I prefer a more... *opens legs wide open* relaxed life. *Domino: *shields eyes* Oh Dog, what's wrong with you?! There's CHILDREN watching this show! *KOE: What's wrong with them seeing all of this? Like they're ever going to look this good. *flexes* *Domino: Do you realize you're going to tramuatize them? *KOE: You sound like a soccer mom. Anything fun in these cartoons and you guys want them taken out. Slave, get rid of this tool. *Malti: I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave. *literally kicks Domino out* *Domino: Something's going to have to be done about the both of them... and I know just the guys for the job. *Rounds up all of the main characters (including Shaggy for some reason)* RLP Domino: Alright, guys, you know that guy Malti's supposedly dating? Scoop: They ARE dating! Domino: Go away! Sandie: Yeah? Domino: Well, that's actually Di'! He's gone bad! Clover: THAT HUNK IS DI'ANGELO?! Sparki: Right here. Sandie: Shoulda known. Well let's fight 'im. Together, we're all powerful! ***They all go, but they're beaten up easily* Sandie: Why did I see this coming? Anyway, there's still lil' ol' me left. KOE: Not for long. *Takes crown off* ***Sandie stares* Sandie: Where have you been all my life........... ***KOE kicks her in the face, K.O.ing her* KOE: Yawn, child's play. Come Malti, I'm in the mood to dance. Now with my new body, we can dance beautifully! Malti: I don't feel like it......... KOE: I didn't as you. Do it NOW or else, you won't get the taste of my manhood! So shut up and listen, got it?! Malti: *crying* Fine! KOE: That's my girl! NOW HURRY! NOW! Malti: (under breath): I miss Di........ RB ***Domino: Okay, Sandie's in a coma, possibly. ***Rico: *slightly loud than he usually talks* There's no one to protect me? Everyone panic! Sorry for yelling... ***Milo: *under umbrella* What are all of you guys doing out here? ***Domino: Why do you have an umbrella? ***Milo: It's sunny out and it hurts my eyes to be exposed to natural light. ***Domino: Yep, I'm the only sane one. ***Westley: I suggest-- ***Sparki: No one cares! Nobody even likes you! Go away! ***Westley: Sigh... *leaves* ***Domino: Do they just hire anyone for this show? ***All: Yep. ***Clover: Okay, I have a plan. ***Domino: Does it involve stealing or jewelry? ***Clover: *shuts up* ***Randy: What if we like... trap him somehow? ***Domino: How are we, who are 20 inches tall, going to stop that... 8 ft tall giant? With a TRAP? ***Randy: Uhh... we could dig a hole... and uhh... ***Domino: Yeah, I can see the intelligence level of the dogs I'm dealing with now. ***Sparki: I say we beat him up! Or better yet, let ME beat him up! ***Domino: He knocked Sandie out in one kick! How can you possibly do any better than her? ***Sparki: Easy, I'm not a girl. ***Domino: Great, gender stereotypes. ***Sparki: And, two, I've always beat him up. What's any different now? ***Domino: Hello, he's muscular! ***Clover: Don't remind me... ***Sparki: Still here. ***Domino: All you have on you is fat! ***Sparki: Nuh-uh, I'm ALL muscle! *flexes and muscles turn into flab* Okay, maybe I skipped a trips to the gym, so what? ***Domino: We're dealing with a monster here! A very attractive, muscular, and TALL monster! ***Clover: Makes me wonder why I'm dealing with him... *points at Sparki* ***Sparki: That's it, he's asking for it now... *goes after him* ***Domino: Sparki, don't do it, you'll die! RLP ***Sparki: Don't tell me what to do. Shouldn't you be delivering some pizzas by now? *laughs* ***Domino: Huh........ OH, I get it. Very funny. Just go. ***Sparki: I'm tellin' you guys, I'll get him! ***Cut to KOE and Malti dancing* ***KOE: Isn't this fun, my dear? ***Malti: Uh huh...... ***Erasi: *zooms in on his crown* Take it off!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***KOE steps on her toes* ***Malti: Ow, ow, ow! Take it easy! ***KOE: Stop being a baby. *moves her around* ***Malti: Ow, my back! ***KOE: Hm, looks like you're not as good a dancer as I thought. You just sit this out, pudgy. ***Malti cries while getting in a seat* ***KOE dances, doing moves like splits to show the crown* ***KOE: MAN, I LOVE THIS CROWN! IT'S TWO TIMES AS BIG NOW! I BETTER KEEP DANCIN' TO MAKE IT BIGGER! ***KOE does more moves similar* ***KOE: Nothing could ruin this! ***Sparki barges in* ***Sparki: Hey, dork. ***KOE: Not now, Sparki. I need my girls to get bigger. ***Sparki: I'll beat you up! *Punches crown* ***KOE: Thanks, now it's stronger! ***Sparki: Not a good idea...... ***KOE: See ya. ***smashes Sparki's head on the crown* ***Sparki passes out* ***KOE: Ah, back to dancing............. *does the split again, crown almost fails off* Oops, that was close! Right Malti? ***Malti: (not watching) ***KOE: Fine, whatever, be that way. You won't get *taps crown* any of this. ***Malti: (sighs) ***KOE: (sweating): Ah, look at all this manly sweat........ let's see how sweaty my manhood is........ YES! NOW IT'S 4 TIMES BIGGER! ***Malti: Nice. ***KOE: What do ya say we have some alone time? ***Malti: Whatever. ***They walk* RB ***KOE: Aw, Malti, you haven't said anything... since... *thinks* we went dancing. ***Malti: I don't want to talk to you anymore. All you do is treat me like a slave! *quietly* Di'angelo treated me SO much better... ***KOE: Oh yeah? Did DI'ANGELO has this gorgeous body? Did DI'ANGELO allow you to do things for him? No! Once again and I'm not saying it anymore, DI'ANGELO... IS... DEAD! All you have is me now and me forever! ***Malti: Well, I don't want you! I want Di'angelo back! ***KOE: *takes crown off* Do you want me NOW? ***Erasi: YES, YES I WANT YOU! ***Malti: *hesitantly* That... that doesn't impress me anymore. ***KOE: You sure? ***Malti: No. I mean, yes! Yes, I'm sure! ***KOE: You sure you're sure... lots of manliness there... ***Malti: I don't want you! Just leave me alone! *runs off* ***KOE: Eh, who needs her. I can have fun by myself. *puts crown back on* ***Erasi: NO, take it back off!!!!! Why me?! RLP ***KOE: I don't need any ladies........ all I need is you, crown............ *kisses it* Kiss the family jewels too. ***Erasi: I MUST HAVE YOU!!!! ***KOE: Ugh, you again?! Wait......... do you like my manhood? ***Erasi: YES YES YES YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! ***KOE: (takes crown off): How's that? ***Erasi: Big, strong, sweaty.......... ***KOE: A real beauty. ***Erasi: Can I smell it? ***KOE: Of course! *Erasi is on her knees and is smelling EVERY PART OF HIS CROTCH for nearly a minute* ***Erasi: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....... I was right, it IS lavender! I can't wait to taste it! The family jewels smell succulent! ***KOE: How about we have some alone time and do it then, new girlfriend? ***Erasi: YES YES YES YES! ***KOE: (puts crown back on): Now it'll be TEN TIMES BIGGER! THANK YOU, GREAT GRANDAD! I LOVE YOU! ***Erasi: And I love your family jewels............ uh, I mean, you! ***KOE: Let's go. ***Erasi: (under breath): Cursing the crown was the best decision in my life! *stares at crown* ***They walk away together* RB ***KOE: So, what do you love the most? My rippling muscles? *flexes* My family jewels? *splits* Or my completely handsome perfect face? ***Erasi: I love it all the most... ***KOE: I know you do. Hey, I wonder where's the man's at that I'm right now... ***Cut to Muscular Man* ***MM: *wakes up from nap* Now, it's time to show off my beautiful body for the ladies today. *walks past mirror* Wait a minute. *backs up* AAH! I'm a tiny little dog! What happened?! No one's going to like me like this! My life is ruined!!! ***KOE: Guess he's alright. So, what do you want to do now, new girlfriend? ***Erasi: Stare all day at you and your manhood... ***KOE: Geez, that's ALL you want to do. ***Erasi: But, that's all that's good about you. ***KOE: Okay, you've become boring. If all you want to do is stare at me, I have better things to do. ***Erasi: Don't leave me! I have to keep staring at you! ***KOE: Ugh, now you're back to stalking me? Go away! I'm going back to Malti! *runs off* ***Erasi: But, I thought what we had was special! ***KOE: It wasn't! ***Erasi: I was talking to the jewels! ***KOE: Glad I'm away from here... ***He gets to the edge of town square* ***KOE: Now, where is she...? *spots her* There you are! I'll just surprise her and she'll love me again! It's foolproof. *sneaks behind building she's in front of* ***Malti: *talking to Clover off-screen* I just can't deal with him now. He's nice one minute and the next, he's evil and controlling! Even though I REALLY hate him now, I can't really say he was the best before. ***KOE: Whaaa... ***Malti: ...I mean, he's so child-like and hyper... not to mention, he's not all that bright or civilized like me. And, the worst of all, he's so BORING! He tries WAY too hard for everyone to like him and it never works. I don't know what I ever saw in him. Heck, why ANYONE is friends with him makes no sense to me. ***Clover: Right now, I wish I could be with him... ***Malti: You can have him. All he's obsessed with is his body. ***Clover: That's all I want him for! ***Malti: If he ever shows his face around here again, I'll have to let him know I can't deal with him anymore. I can't be treated like dirt or be in a relationship with someone so immature. RLP **KOE: You know, I love this body and all, but it's starting to get boring now........... all I do now is walk around and girls like me, which is nice, but I can't get to do ANYTHING else. All they do is care about my looks. Like Erasi. *shudders* I think I'm gonna change back. *trying not to cry* I'll see you later, family jewels....... *kisses crown* (puts it on head, and changes back) Ah, it's good to be back........ **Cut to MM* **MM: What am I gonna do?! What am I......... *changes back* **MM: Ewwwww! Why am I naked?! And why does my crotch feel like its had a crown on it or something? Oh well............ **cut back to KOE* **KOE: Malti, I'm back! **Malti: *blushing* You heard all that? **KOE: Yep, but you were right. I was getting bored of it too. But now I'm normal again, so let's get back together! **Malti: No way; you're still not Di; you're just "King of Everything". **KOE: Eh, same thing. **Malti: Muscular or not, I'm not interested in you anymore. Leave me alone. **KOE: Whatever. I'll just goof off being other people. RB **KOE: Okay, who can I be now...? **Man: *off-screen* Someone who can't sue us! *quietly* Can we cut this out? Okay, good. **KOE: Oh. Well, that doesn't give me many choices! Guess I'll be things at random. *changes into Diamond* Ew, this girl feels naggy. *changes into Auhora* No, no cats. *changes into Sonia* Too tiny. *changes into Sicily* I'm my MOM?! Okay, this is awkward. *changes into Xalia* *breaks hip somehow* My hip! *changes into original Di'angelo* *looks at reflection* EW! What is this? Is... it that me? Can't be. Looks like I've been drawn by a five-year-old. I hope whoever drew this goes to art school SOON. *changes into NH* Whoa. I'm stopping here. I like this form! However... it feels so familiar... like this character is like me somehow. *Man: Hey! We're going to get sued with him! Change into someone else! **KOE: Darn it. And, I was just getting used to being a wolf. *changes back into normal self* RLP **KOE: Hm, who should I be then? *changes into Ace* Nah, I don't wanna hurt grand-dad......... he gave me this awesome crown............ *changes into FluffBall* Meh. *changes into Kirby* EW, I'm a girl AND a midget? No thanks! *changes into Malti* As fun as it would be to make fun of her, I don't want to be a gossip queen. *changes into Randy* Nah, he's a nice guy. *changes into Thomas* I don't want to be my dad either........... *changes into Tiffani* EW! PLEASE BE ANYONE BUT HER! *changes into Cecilia* I like my little sister........... but I need to get revenge on her for spilling hot sauce on my lap! Watch out Cecilia, your big bro's gonna show who's boss! Muhhahahahha! RB *meanwhile at the Huskey house...* Sicily: Thomas! Thom! Thommy! THOMAS! Thomas: *monotone* What, Sicily...? Sicily: The baby's diaper is dirty! Change it! Thomas: I'm reading. Why can't you do it? Sicily: I'm doing Yoga for fun. Because, I know it all already. Thomas: Of course. *goes in Cecilia's room* *sees her crib is empty* Honey... Sicily: *in difficult position* Yeah? Thomas: Uh, did you misplace the baby again? Sicily: *stretching* NO. Thomas: Well, she's missing. Sicily: Oh. *keeps stretching* Thomas: *sits back down in chair and finishes reading book* Sicily: We're terrible parents, aren't we? Thomas: Yep. *turns page* *Meanwhile with KOE* KOE: *holding Cecilia* Now, you're going to pay for spilling that hot sauce on my lap! Cecilia: Di'amlo! KOE: DI'AMLO IS DEAD! ALL THERE IS IS THE KING OF EVERYTHING! Cecilia: *waits* Di'amlo! KOE: Don't you listen at all, you dumb little... ugh! I'm yelling at wolf bait! Cecilia: Di'amlo! Di'amlo! Di'amlo! KOE: Stop it! I'm not him! Di'angelo is a weaker, stupider version of me! I bet he doesn't even know how to spell... uh... uh... two! And, I know it's... Well, there's a D in there at some point... Never mind, it’s not important. Anyhoo, revenge! Cecilia: *giggles* KOE: Stop being cute! This is making this harder on me! RLP *Cecilia: Di'amlo! *KOE: Is that all you say, you little........ cute........ what am I doing? This is my little sister! And I'm pretending to be her? I'm a horrible brother........ *Cecilia: Nu-uh. *KOE: She said something different! SHE SAID SOMETHING DIFFERENT! *hugs* *goes to Sicily and Thomas's house; rings bell* *Sicily: Ooh, that must be the angels alerting me. *Thomas: Right. * *Thomas opens door* *Thomas: Son, what are you doing with Cecilia? *KOE: Just take her! *struggles to give her away* *Thomas: Um, okay. *Takes her* *KOE: I feel better now. *Erasi: Why didn't I take pictures of it when I had the chance?! RB *KOE: Okay, who can I bother now? * *spots Drizzle sitting by herself in a field of flowers* *KOE: Of course, I can be Drizzle and no one'd know the difference! * *changes into Drizzle* *KOE: Now... *looks around for someone to bother* *sees Rico* Perfect. *Rico: *quietly* Okay, I'll just set these muffins down and-- *KOE: Hey Rico! Whatcha doin'? *Rico: Uhh... Hi Drizzle... I'm just setting up-- *KOE: Muffins? I love muffins! *eats them all* *Rico: Well, I just baked those and they're for-- *KOE: Gotta speak up there, buddy! I can't hear you! Ooh, is that tea? *drinks it all and throws kettle* *kettle shatters off-screen* *Rico: My grandma made me that... *KOE: Aw, sorry there. It was ugly, I'll get you a new one. *Rico: Oh, okay. Uh, Drizzle, you're acting weird today. *KOE: What? No, I'm the same as usual! You seem to have an attitude today, though. *Rico: I do? I'll work on that, then. *KOE: Please do. You're going to piss off a lot of people with that tone. *Rico: I have a tone? I'm sorry about that, too. *KOE: Well, fix it! *leaves* This episode is under contruction. Category:Transcripts